As the information and communication industry has been developed, an electronic device may provide a means that allows a user to produce, accumulate or receive various information items. As high speed and large scale wireless communication has been popularized, mobile communication has been rapidly developed. However, a personal computer (PC) is still usefully utilized for producing, accumulating or receiving information in an ON/OFF line. In a private home or a business environment, a desktop PC has been mainly utilized, and a user may directly replace various components relatively easily so that the function of the desktop PC can be extended or the performance of the desktop PC can be improved.
Some users use, for example, a notebook PC, a tablet PC, or an all-in-one PC instead of the desktop PC. The notebook PC or the tablet PC has advantages in that they are portable and occupy a small space, and the all-in-one PC does not require a separate additional device, for example, a separate monitor to be connected thereto so that the environment of the space where the PC is installed can be kept neatly. However, the notebook PC, the tablet PC, or the all-in-one PC may incur more expense than the desktop PC in order to implement the same function. In addition, unlike the desktop PC, it is difficult for the user to replace components for the notebook PC, the tablet PC, or the all-in-one PC so that there is a limit in extending the function thereof or improving the performance thereof even if there is a user's request.
Recently, as the integration degrees of electronic devices have been increased, the desktop PC has been gradually miniaturized by gathering the advantages of the desktop PC and, for example, the notebook PC. However, even in a miniaturized desktop PC, it may be difficult for the user to directly replace components desired by the user. For example, in the miniaturized desktop PC, various components (e.g., a processor, a graphic module unit, or a sound module unit) may be provided in one integrated card form so that there may be a difficulty in extending the function thereof or improving the performance thereof according to the user's request.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.